A Star-crossed Adventure
by T3nk3n115
Summary: Months after the defeat of Andross a new threat emerges. can Fox and his crew come out on top or will all of Laylat fall into darkness?and what role does Ash ketchum play?
1. A trainers new journey

We find ourselves in place called Pallet town where dreams come true this is where a young man named Ash ketchum calls home we currently find our hero sitting in his room after returning from his journey through kalos he decided to relax in pallet town for awhile before deciding on where to go next on his journey he was resting on his bed when he heard his mother's voice " ash honey could you please come downstairs for a minute" she called out "okay coming mom" he responded while getting up from his bed. He walked down the stairs to find his mom sitting on the couch in the living room "hey mom what's up?" He asked she turned to him and said "hey sweetie professor oak called saying he wants to show you something, you should head over to his lab and see what It is" "okay just let me get dressed and I'll head on over to the lab" he said before going up to his room. After putting on his kalos outfit he headed out to see professor oak wondering what it was the professor wanted to show him, after a few minutes of walking he arrived at the lab and nocked on the front door. Answering the door was his friend Tracy who smiled at him "hey ash it's great to see you" he said causing ash to smile "it's great to see you too tracy i was told that professor oak wanted to show me something" he said "of course ash just fallow me I'll take you to him" tracy replied before having ash follow him soon they had arrived in oaks living room were they found him at his computer "hey professor ash is here to see what you found" Tracy called out prof. oak turned to look at them " excellent thank you tracy" he said "no problem professor" tracy replied before leaving the room " well professor oak what was it you wanted to show me?" Ash asked while walking up the professor's desk oak smiled excitedly at ash "ah yes come take a look at this" he said holding up what he had been studying. Ash looked to see the professor holding a strange looking pendent he turned to the professor "we're did you get this pendant professor?"he questioned "i found it while i was feeding the pokemon in my ranch, once i brought it into my lab i found that it was exerting a peculiar energy reading so I decided to study it and i thought i show it to you" oak explained ash looked at the pendent for a minute before looking back to the professor "you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked prof. Oak smiled " why of course my boy" he replied as he handed ash the pendent the moment ash touch it the pendent started to glow brightly much to their shock "wh-what's going on!?" Ash exclaimed "i don't know!?" The professor said just as shocked when suddenly they were blinded by a bright light when the light dieed down the professor uncovered his eyes only to find that ash and the pendent had vanished "wh-what just happened?" He questioned in confusion.

 **disclaimer**

 **Hey guys just got done with the first chapter of my a Star-crossed Adventure story let me know what you think of it in the comments and I hope to write more of this story in the future so see you guys soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Near the planet Corneria in the Lylat system there was a ship called the Great fox it's here we find Fox McCloud leader of Star fox. Fox was currently in the command center of the ship deep in thought it had been a few months since he defeated andross and since krystal joined the team he was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when the computer spoke " _we have arrived to corneria"_ Fox smiled after hearing that "that's good the team has been in need of some time off as of late" he said as he started scanning the capital without warning the scanner started going nuts "what the heck" fox questioned as a surge appeared, Fox jumped out of his chair in shock "what in the world!?" He exclaimed before deciding to call his team in asap. A moment later his teammates had arrived to the command center "alright what's going on Fox this had better be important?" Fox said nothing as he shows them the light that appeared "just now the scanners started to go crazy before that light appeared so far our scanners can't get a reading on it which is why we must investigate." Fox explained "alright Fox let's go lead the way" krystal said and with that they board their arwings and headed to the light's location. After a minute of flying they make it and start to investigate where the light appeared when it suddenly disappeared before they could question where it went their scanners detected a life form located in a alleyway so decided to investigate it after landing they walked into the alley and were shocked at what they saw. There on the ground was a strange being apparently unconscious and holding onto a strange looking pendant "what's that?" Falco asked "I don't know but it looks like it's hurt I suggest that we take it to the hospital Fox" krystal said Fox nodded to her they started to carry the being to the great fox while doing so they all had one thought in mind 'just who is this being'.

Disclaimer

Hey guys sorry about taking so long I had a bit of of writers block but I'm back and I look forward to writing more chapters anyway let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments and I will see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had begun to regain consciousness "oh my Aching head where am I?" He questioned before he heard a voice "oh you're awake that's good we're starting to think that you would never wake up" ash looks to where the voice came from but found that his vision was a bit blurry "who are you?" He asked " the name's Fox Mcloud what's yours?" Fox introduced and asked "it's ash Ketchum where am I?" He questioned "on the great fox me and my friends found you unconscious and brought you here" Fox explained "what, there must be a mistake" ash said Fox raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" He asked "I was at my house in kanto how did I end up on the great fox?" He questioned Fox looked at him in confusion "kanto never heard of a place like that on corneria" he said ash took deep breaths to calm down before turning back to fox "look I don't know how I got here." He said "neither do we we, we just found you on the ground while holding a pendant." Fox explained "pendant?" Ash asked "yeah when we found you there was a pendant in your hand" Fox explained Ash suddenly remembered "oh yeah I remember now" He said in realization "you do?" Fox questioned ash explained "yeah my hometown's professor was showing it to me before I asked if I could hold it then the moment I touched it, it started to glow." He said "I see" Fox said while in thought "do you know where it is?" Ash asked Fox smiled "yes I do follow me." Fox answered while getting up from his seat. "Sure let's go" ash said as he followed Fox after a minute of walking Fox decided to learn more about the kid next to him "so ash what do you do for a living?" He asked ash smiled before telling him "I'm a pokemon trainer from my hometown of pallet and my dream is to be a pokemon master." He explained "cool but do you mind telling me what a pokemon is?" Fox asked ash nodded "sure I don't mind pokemon are creatures of all shapes and sizes and can control certain elements like for example fire, water, and grass" he said "interesting indeed" Fox said ash nodded and decided to ask fox a question "so Fox what's this universe like?" He asked I'll explain once you meet my team" he answered and with that they continued on after a few more minutes of walking ash decided to ask Fox about his friends "so Fox what's your team like?" Fox turned to him "you're about to find out there they are." He said as he had ash look in the direction of where he was pointing at, what ash Saw was four figures standing around conversing with each other amongst them were a bird, a toad, a rabbit, another fox only with blue fur and a robot "hey guys" Fox called causing them to turn to him the first to speak was the bird "hey Fox I see the kid's awake" he said "yeah Falco" he replied ash stepped forward "hello I'm ash Ketchum nice to meet you" he introduced himself whilst holding out his hand for a handshake which Falco accepted "the name's Falco nice to meet ya" he greeted ash then turn to the other four "how about the rest of you?" He asked the four smiled before introducing themselves.

"Peppy hare is the name" the rabbit said

"the name's slippy toad nice to meet ya" the toad said

"I am designated as r.o.b pleased to make your acquaintance" the robot said

"And I'm krystal it's a pleasure to meet you" the fem Fox greeted

Ash smiled "it's nice to meet you all" he said before inspecting his current surroundings "so this is the great fox" he said impressed "yep home sweet home" Fox said with a proud expression "so Ash where are you from?" Krystal asked Fox explained what Ash told him "so you're from a place called pallet town, never heard of it" Falco said with his arms crossed "yeah I hear ya I wish I knew how I got here" ash said in confusion "we wish to know as well" krystal said "maybe it has something to do about that pendant we found with you." Slippy theorized Falco nodded "good thinking slippy I think we need to analyze it peppy" he said Fox turned to him "good idea Falco and while we do that how about one of us show ash around the ship" Fox suggested "good idea Fox" slippy agreed "alright who will show him around?" Fox asked "I'll do it" krystal volunteered Fox smiled "ok krystal see you when you're done" Fox as he and the others walked towards the lab. After they left Krystal turned to Ash "well follow me ash" she said Ash smiled "ok krystal" he said before following her. They walked around for a while with krystal showing Ash each wing of the ship After leaving the mess hall Ash decided to get to know his tour guide better "so krystal how long have you been on Fox's team?" He asked her "only two months I'm still pretty new to the team" she answered "still new what do you mean?" Ash asked in confusion krystal turned to him "yes Fox saved me when a, crook named general scales imprisoned me in a crystal and after defeating his old enemy andross I decided to join his team." She explained "interesting Krystal" ash said "yeah so how long have you been a pokemon trainer" Ash smiled "all my life" he replied "Really that's amazing and what do you do as a pokemon trainer?" She asked ash happily explained "well as a pokemon trainer I go around catching and befriending as many pokemon as I can and compete in special tournaments to test how strong me and my pokemon have become" he told her "amazing your world sounds like fun" she said impressed "you'd be surprised" ash said rubbing the back of his head krystal looked at him in confusion "what do you mean?" She questioned "well it would be fun if I didn't have to deal with a group of bad guys named team rocket always trying to steal my pokemon" he said in an annoyed tone "oh you too huh?" She said with a frown "you have something like that too?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "yes we do" she said her frown deepening "who are they?" He questioned "a group called star wolf" she answered venom dripping from her voice "wow sounds like a bunch of jerks" he said "they are especially two of their members" she said he looked at her"two?" Ash questioned "yes their names are wolf O'Donnell and panther caroso" she said hatefully ash looked to her "what can you tell me about them?" He asked she turned her gaze back to him "well wolf acts so arrogant and always tries to outwit Fox but if you ask me panther is the worst of the two" she said as bad memories started to surface "really he's that bad?" He asked in concern "yes he is" Krystal said as she looked at the ground "what makes panther so awful?" He asked as moved closer "I don't want to talk about it" she said ash placed a hand on her shoulder "that's alright sorry if I brought up any bad memories" he apologized she looked at him with a sad smile "that's okay" she forgave they stood there in silence for a while before Ash decided to change the subject. "So are you and Fox a couple?" He asked shaking off the bad memories Krystal answered him "not really" she said "what do you mean?" He questioned confused "well I did have feelings for him at first but after a while I had started to see him as more of a brother" krystal replied "really well I'm sure that you will find that special someone after all you're very beautiful" Ash complemented "you really think so?" She asked with a blush on her face he smiled " yeah I mean I know we just met but I happen to find you very beautiful in fact I'd be surprised if you didn't have a few admirers "chuckles" well admirers that aren't perverted anyway" he joked krystal laughed "thanks ash come on I'll show you the arwings" she said with a smile Ash smiled back "your welcome let's go" he said while walking in front of her. Krystal's smile grew as she watched him walk down the hall 'he's certainly very nice and sweet plus he's kinda cute' she thought before Ash called out "hey krystal come on after all you're my guide" he shouted Krystal chuckled at his antics "alright alright let's go" she called back before running to catch up to him. A minute later they had made it to the hanger "well here we are" Krystal announced as Ash looked around in wonder "wow so these are the arwings?" He asked with a smile she smiled back "yes they are" she replied after looking around a little more Ash looked at her "amazing which one's yours?" He asked her she smiled proudly "why that one right there" she replied pointing to the one painted blue "wow that's awesome" he said enthusiastically Krystal smiled "thank you Ash come on I'll show you the weapons room" she said as she started to walk down towards the door "sure thing let's go" Ash said while following her after a hour of walking ash decided to ask her something "hey Krystal do you have any other friends other than Fox and the others?" He asked Krystal looks to him "yes lot's of friends" she answered Ash smiled "cool you think I'll meet them someday?" He questioned Krystal nodded "I'm sure you will" she replied after exploring the weapons room the tour had concluded . They currently were in the hall drinking water "thanks for showing me around krystal I had fun" Ash said causing Krystal to smile "don't mention it Ash I had fun too" she said "smiled back "you know something Krystal you're awesome" he complemented Krystal blushed "thank you Ash" she said "So what do you want to do now?" He asked "how about we go see if Fox and the others found anything out about the pendant" Krystal suggested Ash nodded "Sure let's go" he replied before they started walking after a while Krystal decided to say something "you know something you're pretty amazing yourself ash" she said causing Ash to smile "thanks Krystal" Ash said Krystal smiled back "your welcome Ash btw I never asked but are you in a relationship with anyone?" She asked Ash looked at her "not really" he replied "is that so?" She questioned "yep I'm just a local pokemon trainer trying to achieve his dream" he said "well I'm actually surprised that you don't have a girlfriend yet" she commented Ash looked at her in confusion "why's that?" He questioned she smiled slyly "because I happen to find you very attractive" she said his eyes widened in shock "what wait how am I attractive?" He questioned Krystal's smile turned into a smirk "well you're kind, sweet, and fun to be around honestly if you were on corneria right now a lot of females would be looking at you with very suggestive stares." She said her smirk never leaving her face "wow really?" Ash asked nervously she nodded "jeez would it really be that bad?" He questioned causing her to chuckle "let me put it this way the last time Fox walked into town he came back with his clothes torn up" she said Ash looked nervous "how'd that happen?" He questioned "let's just say that he ran into some very forward fans" she replied "yikes" Ash said a little afraid she nodded "yes of course he got away before they could do anything plus all they would have done was kiss him over and over I'm actually afraid of what they might do to you" she said Ash didn't want to think about it Krystal noticed his nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder "don't worry Ash not all cornerian women are like that besides I'll be there to help you out" she said in comfort Ash smiled "Thanks Krystal" he said gratefully "you're welcome ash" she said before they continued walking "you know Krystal I like hanging out with you" he said causing Krystal to smile "I like hanging out with you too Ash" she said they smiled at each other as they made it to the lab. Fox noticed them and smiled "hey guys how did the tour go?" He asked "it went great" they said at the same time "I'm glad to hear that" he said before Krystal decided to ask about the pendant "did you find anything out about the pendant?" Krystal Questioned Fox nodded and began to explain "well it's radiating a strange energy that we've never seen before and it seems to have some strange writing on the back but we haven't been able to translate it" he said "anything else?" Krystal asked Fox nodded "yes it seems to have been bound to Ash" he said causing their eyes to widen in shock "what why me!?" He questioned Fox explained "we think that the energy in the pendant is somehow locked to you and is now pouring into you" Fox explained Ash looked down in shock "you can't be serious" he said Fox looked at him in sympathy "I'M afraid I am but don't worry we'll keep studying it to find out more" he said reassuringly Ash sighed "thanks Fox" he said gratefully Fox smiled back "your welcome Ash" he said the three of them were silent for a moment before Fox decided to ask about the tour "so did you and Krystal talk about anything ash?" He asked "actually yes we did" Ash said "What about?" Fox questioned Ash smirked "about the time you went into town and came back with your clothes torn up" he answered causing Fox's to widen "Wh-what?" He questioned nervously Ash's smirk grew "yeah something about you running into a group of very forward fans" he said "aw man Krystal told you about that?" Fox questioned embarrassment obvious in his voice "yep" Ash replied his smirk never leaving his face "great I'm not going to live this down am I?" He questioned annoyed "sorry about that Fox" Krystal apologized Fox sighed "that's alright he's bound to hear about that at some point, actually I wanted to talk to you about a proposal" Fox said causing Ash to look at him in confusion "proposal?" He questioned Fox smiled "yeah until we find you a way home how about you join star Fox?" He offered causing Ash and Krystal to look at him in shock "R-really you want me to join your team?" Ash asked Fox nodded "of course" Fox replied "I would be honored to join you guys" Ash said accepting Fox's offer Fox grinned "great welcome to the team" Fox welcomed "yes it is wonderful to have you with us" Krystal said excitedly Ash smiled "Thanks guys" he said Fox smiled back "don't mention it hey Krystal how about you show Ash to one of the rooms?" He asked "sure Fox come on Ash" she said as she dragged him to where he'll be sleeping Fox chuckled as he watched them leave "heh something tells me that she and Ash will get along just fine" he commented. "Whoa easy there Krystal" Ash said as Krystal dragged him to the living quarters "sorry Ash I'm just excited to have you on the team" she said with excitement making Ash chuckle "I know Krystal I'm excited too so is this where I'll be sleeping?" He asked Krystal nodded "yes right over there" she replied pointing to a door "cool" Ash said "yes and my room is just across from yours so if you ever need to talk I'll be next door" she said Ash smiled gratefully "thanks Krystal" he said Krystal smiled back "your welcome Ash well I'll let you get settled in" she said Ash nodded "okay thanks" Ash said but before she left "and Ash" Krystal spoke catching his attention "yes Krystal?" He questioned as he turned to her only to be surprised when Krystal gave him a peck to the cheek "I'm really glad you're apart of our team" she said as she left "yeah thanks" Ash trailed off placing a on the cheek that Krystal kissed 'something tells me that my life will get interesting" he said as he got settled in meanwhile as Krystal walked down the halls she thought to herself 'I have to admit Ash is quite handsome things around here will certainly get interesting' she thought as she decided to head to the weapons room back in Ash's room he was getting ready for bed 'Krystal is very beautiful I wonder what adventures awaits me in this world' he thought as he was about to go to sleep when suddenly he heard a voice "sleep tight and pleasant dreams for soon you'll be needed to face a great evil that will threaten all of laylat" the voice said causing Ash to sit up in surprise "whose there?" He called out only to hear nothing "I must be hearing things" Ash said before going back to sleep back with Krystal she had made it to the weapons room and was looking at some of the blasters "hey Krystal" a voice called out behind her "oh hello there Fox "Krystal greeted back "how are things going?" He asked "oh fine I'm just checking everything in here" Krystal answered him "I see so how's Ash is he settling in alright?" Fox questioned Krystal nodded "yes he is he's currently asleep" she replied "that's good" Fox said "yes he certainly needs it after what's happened" she said Fox nodded "yeah being transported to another world so suddenly I can understand how that would be exhausting" he said sympathetically "Yes but I'm sure that we can help him" she said with determination "we will" Fox said equally determined "thanks Fox btw are we going to contact general pepper about Ash?" She asked Fox shook his head "nah it's best if we keep him a secret for now" he said "yeah after all we don't want Ash to be stalked by any cornerian women" Krystal replied jokingly making Fox laugh "right Krystal" he said "well good night Fox" she said "good night Krystal" he replied before going to bed. Before she went back to her room Krystal questioned to herself "why do I have the feeling that Ash was brought here for a reason?" She questioned "it is because he was"a voice suddenly rang out "whose there?" She questioned in surprise only to be met with silence "huh I must have been hearing things" she said before heading back to her room but little do they know that Ash will play a key role in saving the entire laylat system.

Disclaimer

Hey guys sorry I took so long I had some family stuff to deal with but I'm finished with the chapter I would like to thank infinity Ash for helping me with chapters 2 and 3 please go to his profile if you want to check out his work anyway let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments and I will see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

It has been a week since Ash joined Star Fox and to say he felt tired was an understatement after receiving the proper training from all his teammates in the fields of hand to hand combat, weapons, target practice, and flight simulation Ash was now in his room resting after the training was finished "man I'm beat" Ash said in exhaustion while he layed on the bed he started to think back on his time with the team he got along with pretty much all of them viewing Fox and Falco like big brothers while slippy is like a little brother and while Ash didn't get most of slippy's techno babble he still liked hanging out with him he also liked hanging out with peppy viewing him like a father Ash especially got long with Krystal often telling each other stories about their lives though he did feel sorry for Krystal when she told him about what happened to her homeworld hoping one day the one's responsible for it's destruction will be brought to justice but what really got to him was when she talked about Star Wolf like how they treat others like tools or how they don't care about who they crush under their heels to get what they want! "Man those Star Wolf guys sound like real jerks especially that Panther Caroso guy." He said Ash didn't know why but Caroso's name would come up Krystal would look furious but whenever he tries ask her what Caroso did to her she would simply say that she isn't ready to talk about it at which he understood but couldn't help but want to understand why she hates Caroso so much. "Man whatever Caroso did to Krystal must have been horrible" Ash said angry at Caroso for whatever he did to Krystal of course Ash wanted to know more about Caroso to better understand Krystal's hatred for him but he knew she she wasn't ready to tell him just yet he sighed before a thought came to him "maybe one of the others will know more about Caroso?" He suggested to himself and so he decided to ask Fox since he knows more about Star Wolf than anyone and with that walked out of his room and headed to where Fox is. After a few minutes of walking he found Fox in the lab still studying the pendant "hey Fox" Ash called out getting Fox's attention "oh hey ash" he greeted "So have you found out anything about the pendant?" Ash asked "nothing yet" Fox replied with a sigh "I see" Ash said they sat in silence for a while before Ash decided to ask Fox what he wanted to ask him "Hey Fox can you tell me more about Star Wolf?" He asked Fox leaned back into his chair "Well Star Wolf is a group of mercenaries led by Wolf O'Donnell. They were originally associated with the evil Andross and after his demise they cemented themselves as rivals of my team. They also dabbled in more illegal activities such as larceny and smuggling their team consists of pigma denger, Leon polaski, and Panther Caroso." Fox explained "I see have they ever killed anyone?" Ash questioned "I would bet if they had to" Fox said sadness obvious in his voice "you make it sound like they killed someone close to you" Ash said Fox looked down "That's because...my father...was killed by them" Fox said sadly this news shocked Ash first Krystal now Fox he now knows how they both feel "I'm sorry to hear that Fox" Ash said sympathetically "no it's alright" Fox said Ash nodded in understanding "man those guys sound like major jerks" Ash said angrily "oh tell me about it each time we encounter them they try to outwit us and when they lose they always escape at the last second before we can catch them" Fox explained "Really well don't worry I'm sure that you'll catch them" Ash assured "maybe but I doubt that essentially when they have Panther on their team" Fox said "really what makes him such an asset to Star Wolf" Ash. Questioned confused "well other than him being from a rich family he's very crafty and he has a dark history with Krystal" Fox explained "really what he do?" Ash asked Fox was reluctant for a minute sighing "Well Panther tried to force Krystal to be his wife because she's the only woman he hasn't in his own words ' conquered' " Fox explained "what do mean by conquered?" Ash questioned Fox scratch his cheek "well let me put it this way he has a list with the names of women he's been with and he calls them his conquests" Fox said before noticing that Ash was looking down with his hat covering his eyes "so let me get this straight so he calls upon these women including Krystal to use them to serve his needs and does whatever he wants with them?" Ash questioned with a low voice "Yes wether they like it or not" Fox said Ash crossed his arms and slowly closed his eyes. Fox begins to get nervous as to what will happen next "Ash are you okay?" Fox asked, after telling Ash about what Panther did he was calm one second but in the next he snapped from those words "That...little...WOMANIZER HOW DARE HE USE THESE WOMEN FOR HIS OWN GAIN AND HOW DARE HE FORCE KRYSTAL TO BE HIS WIFE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S GOING TO WISH HE DIDN'T MESS WITH WITH KRYSTAL" Ash shouted in rage shocking Fox "whoa Ash calm down" Fox said but flinched when Ash glared at him "calm down CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HE DID TO KRYSTAL HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES?!." Ash yelled Fox sighed "trust me Ash I was and still am angry no furious at Caroso for what he did but he's a tough customer and he's got guys like Wolf on his side he won't be easy to take down" Fox explained as Ash began to calm down and said "sorry Fox I guess you're right now I know how you both feel especially Krystal" Ash said causing Fox to smile "that's good and don't worry if we run into Star Wolf you'll get first crack at Caroso" Fox said as Ash smiled back "you dang bet I will he will regret what he did to Krystal" Ash said with determination causing Fox to chuckle "great btw about the pendant I've been thinking" Fox said "what is it Fox?" Ash questioned "well until we can understand it more. I figured it would be safer if you held onto it" Fox said while handing Ash the pendant "really okay then" Ash said while putting the pendant around his neck "btw Ash I almost forgot to tell you that we felt that it would be best to keep you a secret from the public for now" Fox said confusing Ash "okay but why exactly?" Ash questioned "well it's because we worry about how the people of corneria would react if they saw you too soon" Fox explained causing Ash to nod at his reasoning "I get it because I am from a different world and stuff" Ash said making Fox smile "yep besides we wouldn't want any cornerian women seeing you otherwise they'd never leave you alone" he joked causing Ash to chuckle "yeah I definitely don't want that happening to me" Ash joked back "heh tell me about it anyway I'm hungry what do you say we get something to eat?" Fox suggested making Ash smile "sure let's go I'm starving after all that training" Ash said "I hear ya let's go" Fox replied. After eating their food while chatting and laughing with each other it had gotten late Ash was in his room "man I never knew Krystal had gone through something like that you better watch out Caroso because I'm going to make you pay for what you did" he said as he got ready for bed suddenly a voice called out to him "you will but be ready for this is your test to see if you are worthy" the voice said causing Ash to look around "that voice again but who is it?" Ash questioned "you will know when the time comes Ash Ketchum but for now sleep for what comes next be ready because your test awaits you" the voice said before silence returned to the room again "strange might as well get some sleep" Ash said as he went to bed.

Meanwhile in a unknown part in corneria a cornerian female cat is seen traveling through the streets when she suddenly hears cracking sounds, but before she could figure out what the noise is she fell and gets knocked out. A moment later she regains consciousness and opened her eyes to find that she was trapped in a cave "hello can someone help me" she said calling out from above the cave. Suddenly but creepily a dark and mysterious voice occurred from within the cave 'come to me' startled by the voice she called out "is someone there" she looked around to see a statue of a woman that had 8 arms, 4 long fox tails, fangs that bare a resemblance to to a werewolfs, ears of a human, and wore a purple and black empress armored suit (purple on her arms and legs and black on her chest and thighs) with a circle like steel on the back and with black heels. So hypnotized and curious about the statue she begins to stand and walks towards it ignoring all the pain in her body. When she reached it she suddenly starts to touch it. She places her on one of the sharp armored plates, she then gets cut and began to bleed, then the blood on the statue began to sink all the way into the statue. When the cornerian cat stopped the bleeding she was suddenly lifted into the air and what happened next was when all the blood was drained from her body until she was nothing but bone when she fell to the ground.

(Devil may cry 4:Nero awakens theme)

The statue's eyes flashed red then it's eyes flashed open, with each and every movement it makes more and more pieces of the stone body began to fall with a reddish aura surrounding it and with that a red beam blasted into the sky and finally what was in the stone was released into the world the creature began to speak "after so many centuries I am finally free from that wretched prison and now it is time for me to take over this system. Now watch out laylat because I, lady vixeena queen of all darkness will rule it all and there will be nothing that can stand within my power haha HAHAHAAHAHAAHAAAA!" And with that a new era, a new evil has arisen from the darkness.

To be continued

Disclaimer

Hey guys I decided to have chapter five continue where this chapter left off also the pendant will have a more significant role in part two what is that role well you'll just have to wait and see anyway let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments and I will see you later.


	5. Author's note

Hey everyone I wanted to let you know that I had to redo my recent poll for what pokemon ash should get next in my Ash's pokemon harem journey story I was going to introduce the winner of the poll during ash's trip through the viridian forest and I had to replace one of the pokemon I chose for the poll as it was a water type and as far as I know there was no lakes or rivers in the viridian forest anyway I've reposted the poll on my profile so go ahead and vote.


End file.
